Savior
by ShastaJune
Summary: When a young Harry is taken in by the Malfoy family, what adventures will await the boys? Draco/Harry (in later chapters), Dumbledore bashing, Manipulative!Dumbledore, Good!Voldemort, it WILL be a creature fic, but that won't become obvious until much, much later. (Rated for future language and content, as well as mature themes and ideas)
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Harry Potter, if I did, the series would have gone much, much differently._

_Words: 1,187_

**CHAPTER 1:**

_Saving a Savior_

Time is fleeting; it is ever-changing and ever-flowing. It is different, and yet the same. It always moves in the same way, at the same rate. It moves forward, and it makes the world move on. It doesn't matter what happens in time, because time doesn't care.

For a small five-year-old boy named Harry, that is all at once a blessing and a curse. Time moving on meant that each punishment from his uncle Vernon eventually had to end, but that there would always come another.

Normally, the Dursleys, Harry's "family", never brought young Harry out for any reason. Today was special, though. Vernon Dursley, Harry's Uncle, had taken Harry's cousin Dudley to the cinema, which left Harry home with his Aunt Petunia. Petunia, however, needed to go to the grocery store to get things to make her son's birthday cake, and seeing as the child's normal babysitter, Mrs. Figgs, was out of the country, and the boy was only five and couldn't possibly be left in the house alone, she had no choice but to bring him with her.

"Let's go, boy!" Petunia yells from the doorway, her horse-like face pinched in a seemingly permanent scowl. She watches as the green-eyed, mute child quickly comes out of his cupboard and to her. "Well, let's get on with it." She walks out the door, and gets into the taxi car, expecting the tiny freak to follow.

At the grocery store, Petunia walks quickly, and Harry struggles to keep up with her. Harry gives up in his attempt when he becomes distracted by the sight of three of the strangest people he has ever come across. They all have shockingly pale blond hair that looks white, and they all appear to be wearing _dresses!_ There are two adults, one tall and a man, the other a good bit shorter than him and a woman. The lady is holding a young boy, who appears to be her son, and is hiding his face in her shoulder and neck. The man has a walking stick that has a silvery looking skull on the top of it.

Harry wanders a little closer, trying to hear what the two adults are saying, but being careful to remain unnoticed by the people.

"I don't see why we have to do this!" The man says in a furious whisper, that wasn't really a whisper, to the woman.

"Because, Luc, if we don't live as muggles and serve our punishment, then the ministry won't trust us and we won't be able to help our master!" She pauses and looks at the child in her arms, who lifts his head and returns her gaze. "And besides," she adds in a broken voice, "they would take Draco away from us." Harry could see the child wince at the fear he heard in his mother's voice at this simple statement. He watches as the boy looks straight over the woman's shoulder at Harry.

He watches as the boy tugs on his mother's sleeve, and she puts him down with a kiss to the cheek, before returning to her -somewhat- whispered argument with her husband. Harry stands transfixed in the middle of the isle as he watches the blonde-haired, silver-eyed boy walk towards him. The blonde stops just a step away from Harry, and smiles.

"Hi, I'm Draco." The boy says in a soft, beautiful voice.

Harry, in awe that another child would talk to him, gives a half smile and a slight wave.

"What's your name?" The boy -Draco- asks. Harry blushes, looks down, and shrugs. A slight confused look crosses Draco's young features.

Getting an idea, Draco grabs the other boy's hand and drags him over to the two still whisper-arguing adults. Draco grabs his father's hand and tugs on it. The man looks down at his son and asks, "Yes, Draco?"

"Daddy, I met this boy, may I be friends with him?"

The man looks over his son's tiny companion. "What is his name?"

Again, Harry blushes and looks at the floor. Draco answers his father, saying that he doesn't know.

At this, Draco's mother crouches down to the children's height. "Dear, do you know how to talk?" At Harry's furious shaking of his head, she scowls.

"Are you here with your parents?" Harry gives the man a sad look, and again shakes his head.

"Are you here with someone else in your family?" Harry hesitates for a moment before giving the woman a slight nod.

The woman reaches out and touches Harry's arm, and, seeing the boy's flinch, gently pulls him closer. She simultaneously wraps an arm around his waist in a hug, and tugs his overly large sleeves up to look at his arm. What she sees makes her gasp, and she pulls her husband down to look as well. There is a large purple bruise on his arm, obviously fresh, as well as multiple others of varying sizes and colors. They notice that his clothes are too big, and hang off of him. From his features, he looks to be around Draco's age, maybe slightly younger, but he is so tiny that he looks to be a large two year old or small three year old, rather than a four or five year old.

"Mother," Draco starts, "His hands are very, very warm."

She takes Harry's free hand between her own two. With a slight frown, she reaches a hand up, and, moving the child's bangs, feels his forehead.

In doing so, she exposes a unique, lightning-bolt scar.

She keeps his bangs away from his forehead and gives her husband a meaningful look. The man nods, "We can't let him go back to whoever he was with."

"No, we can't." He looks thoughtful for a moment, before getting a determined look in his eyes. "Child, would you like to come and live with us?

Harry hesitates, these people are nice, but what if they find out that he is a freak and send him back? _Well, _he thinks, _I don't think my punishment with Uncle would be much worse than it was yesterday if I was to go with this family and they send me back…_ He looks nervously at Draco, who looks hopeful. Making up his mind, he looks up at the man and woman, who, even crouched, tower over his small frame, and nods.

A happy jolt goes through Harry as the woman smiles at his answer. "Alright, it's settled then. You will come with us. One of us will just have to come and finish the shopping later." With that, she picks up the tiny boy, and carries him out to the parking lot, her husband and son trailing behind the pair.

The group gets into a small white car, the man in the driver's seat, and the two children in the back. They leave the lot and head through town to a small dirt road leading into a forest. About a half hour later, the forest opens up into a beautiful meadow, with rainbows of wildflowers. A shadow falls over the car, causing Harry to look up and gasp.

Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Harry Potter, if I did, the series would have gone much, much differently._

_Words: 745_

**CHAPTER 2:**

_A Young Dragon and a Savior_

_"A shadow falls over the car, causing Harry to look up and gasp…"_

The house is huge! More like a mansion than a house, really. Stopping the car, the adults get out and help the boys out of their buckles and down from the backseat.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor!" Lucious says with a smile and an extravagant flourish. Harry's jaw drops, and Draco giggles.

"Come on! You can stay with me in my room!" Draco says excitedly, and then pauses as he thinks about it. "Right? Mommy? Daddy? He can, can't he?" He pulls Harry closer to his side and turns large, soulful eyes on his parents.

The adults look at each other, and shrug. Draco's mother then turns and smiles at the boys. "Sure, he can, Draco. One of us will come up and make him a bed in a bit, for now just show him where things are."

"Yes, mommy, thank you!" Draco grins, and, after reaching up to give his mother a kiss on the cheek, drags Harry into the house.

Harry is in awe. The house looked huge from the outside, but on the inside it is absolutely enormous! He's never seen any building this big, before. He tries very hard to keep track of the path to Draco's room, but there are just too many hallways and turns. He thinks that he'll need a map to get anywhere in this place!

The entire way up to Draco's room, Draco keeps up an excited babble about himself, his parents, the house, and anything else he can think of. He is speaking so quickly that Harry can't keep up with it.

Reaching his bedroom, Draco pulls Harry to a stop, and giggles as the other boy shakes himself in order to pay attention to Draco again.

"This is my room!" Draco announces, with a flourish that mimics that of his father, and a wide grin. He reaches up to the handle, turns it, and follows as Harry walks inside. He giggles yet again as Harry's jaw drops at the sight.

The room, just like the rest of the house, is huge. The walls are painted brown, green, and blue, as if to imitate trees! Come to think of it, they _are_ painted as trees! And the carpet looks as if it were covered in soft, green grass. Tucked away in one corner off to the left of the doorway, there is a rather large bed. Next to it, there is a wardrobe that seems to be growing out of the floor and the wall, the way the trees are painted onto it! On the wall to the right, Harry can just barely see through a slightly open door that there is a bathroom attached. And there are toys! So many that they overflow the chest that is their home, in the corner opposite the bed.

Draco bounces into the room, and over to one of the open corners. With a giggle, he tells Harry, "Your bed can go here! It's the best spot to look at the stars from at night!" At this, Harry is slightly confused. Stars in a bedroom? That seems like nonsense to him. He looks up at the ceiling almost automatically, and lets out a gasp; the ceiling is painted a beautiful sky blue, with large white, fluffy clouds… Clouds that seem to be moving! Draco sees the other boy's expression, and he tilts his head to the side in confusion at it. "It's enchanted. Haven't you seen one before? Mommy and daddy did it for me! It shows the moon, and stars, and clouds at night, too! And it shows the sunsets, and the sunrises, and when it's rainy and other stuff!"

Harry looks at Draco, and starts to giggle. Draco, confused, looks quizzically at him, and sees inside his mouth. With a gasp, he runs to Harry, grabs his hand, and drags him back through the maze of hallways to his father's study, where he knows his parents will be talking.

Bursting in without knocking, his father starts to berate him, but his son's urgency stops him. "Draco, what is it?"

"Daddy, mommy! Look! Look! I know why he can't talk! Look in his mouth!"

Narcissa kneels to the floor and reaches out a hand to Harry. "Would you open your mouth for me, please, dear? Maybe then we can figure all this out."

Harry, with a hesitant nod, slowly opens his mouth to show her.

A/N: Sorry to cut it off there, but If I didn't…it would have gone on for a very, very long time (: You'll all just have to wait and see how the next chapter goes! Hehehe!

Thank you all for all of the favorites and follows, and thank you to those who reviewed! Please continue to do so!

Reviewers:

Blarh: Honestly? I haven't decided what to do with them, yet. If the fit into the story, then they will be dealt with. If not, then they will be forgotten.

Cee: It's not really random that they were in the market, if you were paying attention to what was written concerning their first conversation (: But I suppose I can explain it in further detail in a later chapter. Of which I do not yet know how many there will be.

Jay bird: I'm glad to hear that you like it! And that you will watch it for new chapters (:

Amber: I'm glad you like it! I'll be updating (hopefully/maybe) once a week (:

pokelover0ash: Aww, thanks, Ash! (: I'm glad you like it!

DOCTASNAKE: Thank you! (: I'm glad you like it!

JellyBean011: Thanks so much! That's always good to hear (:

CalicoCat21: I hope you'll continue reading to find out! I have big plans for little Harry (:

MirrorFlower and DarkWind: I'm very glad to hear that you want more! (:


End file.
